


Wicked

by orphan_account



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Abusive Parents, Animal characters - Freeform, Depression, F/M, M/M, Magic, Oppression, Seduction, Wicked - Musical, Wicked AU, also if you know Wicked, also i’m incorporating some aspects of the book, but it’s mainly the musical, i mean if you know Wicked then you know what’s to come, lgbt author, sorcery, the little twist at the ending is changed for this story ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wicked AUYuuichirou Amane, son of the Governer of Munchkinland, and the future Wicked Witch of the West, hadn’t always been Wicked. His life was complicated, hard, terrifying. All he had ever wanted was to be loved, accepted. Can people pull him into their arms and save him from his fate, or will he be sacrificed for another person’s story?





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite musicals is Wicked, and I love writing AU’s based on musicals! (One is coming soon, and it’s based off of Jersey Boys, so watch out for that one!) This is based mostly off of the musical, but there are some aspects of the book I decided to incorporate, mostly because I felt as though the details cut from the musical make the story more interesting and pleasing. Also, like you saw in the tags, to Wicked fans, the twist reveal at the end of the musical is slightly changed to flow with this new story. But don’t worry, I would like to believe that it’s still going to be just as satisfying!
> 
> Anyway, onto the story :).

_**Good news!** _   
_**She's dead!** _   
_**The Witch of the West is dead!** _   
_**The wickedest witch there ever was** _   
_**The enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead!** _   
_**Good news!** _   
_**Good news!** _

Shinoa glided down the rich blue sky, her delicate glass slippers clicking on the yellow brick road, popping her bubble and placing her securely on the ground. Handfuls of Ozians surrounded the Good Witch, but the hoop skirt of her glittery purple dress kept the citizens at an arm's length. She lightly twirled her wand in her dainty hands, smiling at her citizens with somber, quiet eyes. They hadn’t always been quiet. Flashes of what she had just witnessed coursing through her mind.

“ _Agh! You cursed brat! Look what you’ve done! I’m MELTING! Melting! Oh — what a world, what a world! Who would have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness!? Agh! I’m gone! I’m going!”_

_Shinoa watched in horror as her best friend melted away before her. She wanted desperately to help, to do something, but what could she do? A sob wracked through her body, but luckily the mob’s excitement was too loud to hear her. The girl and the Ozians marched from the castle, no doubt to finish their journey to see the Wizard. Once they were all gone, Shinoa rushed to what was left of her friend, and only found his cloak and black hat that Shinoa herself gifted him. She held it, clutched it close to her chest, and sobbed, feeling her entire body shaking and quivering in agony. Yuu never deserved this. All he ever wanted was to do good, and now he was gone. Shinoa didn’t care how loud she was being, she screamed and cried in pure anguish, her makeup smudging, her dress becoming wet from the puddle of water she was collapsed on. Guilt, sadness, agony, anger, all these emotions flooded her small body, emotions she had never felt on this level before._

_She was the only friend he’d ever had._

_And she’d had so many friends, but only one that mattered._

“Fellow Ozians, I am here to assure you that yes, indeed,” Shinoa paused, scoping out the audience around her in hopes, far-fetched hopes that maybe the person she was looking for would be looking back at her, but to no avail, as they were nowhere to be found. She quickly sighed and regained her posture, throwing her arms out and shouting,

“ _The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!”_

———————————————

  
**__Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide,  
Is a talent, that could  
Help me meet the Wizard!**

Yuu wheeled Akane up the ramp to the ticket booth, and, as per usual, is met with a look of horror and surprise. Yuu gives a sickly sweet smile as he peers at the man behind the counter.

“Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child.” Yuu said in one breath, stuffing his ticket in the frozen man’s hands.

“Yuu!” His father swiped his arm, but Yuu kept his fake smile plastered on his face. He swiped his sister’s ticket from her hand and gave it to the man.

“Oh, this is my younger sister, Akane. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color.”

“My God, Yuu, could you stop being so… you, for one moment?” His father reprimanded, and while Yuu would usually shrivel at his father’s harsh tone, he felt an unusual amount of confidence radiate through his body. He was going to school! Maybe, just maybe, he could finally stop being the Amane family’s sore spot, the family’s thorn in its side. He could make something of himself.

“Don’t be as much of a burden as you usually are while at Shiz. Remember why I’m sending you in the first place.” His father shook him out of his thoughts, souring his daydreaming with his nagging tone. Yuu felt those frightening tingles running through his fingertips, and he quickly shook them away.

“To look after Akane, I know, father.”

“And what’s the golden rule?”

“Show as least green as possible.” _No matter how uncomfortable._ Yuu always thought that after he repeated the rule. It got hot in Munchkinland! But all that ever showed of Yuu was his neck up, and he kept his hair a messy mop to cover some more at the top of his head. Long sleeved shirts, puffy coats, gloves, pants, knee-high boots. What his father didn’t know, however, was that Yuu had went shopping days before his departure and got, what Yuu would consider, more modest clothes. He could roll the sleeves up, his _ankles_ showed! He bought hair ties! He’s going to show green, and his father can stuff it.

“Don’t forget it. I don’t need you embarrassing me. Now,” his father shuffled through the satchel hanging on his side, pulling out what seemed to be a shoe box, holding it out to Akane, who took it with a happy squeal. Yuu’s eyes softened at Akane’s obvious giddiness as she popped the top of the box open, revealing shiny, silver jeweled shoes.

“Oh daddy, these are beautiful!” She doted, taking them out of the box and feeling their rough, jeweled exterior. Yuu’s chest swelled up at the happiness radiating from his sister. He adored his sister, and loved when she was excited or happy about something. It was the few joys in his life he could partake in.

Their father kissed Akane on the cheek, told her he loved her, and waved her off, not sparing a glance at Yuu, who wheeled Akane up onto the train cart, lifting her and setting her in the seat and folding her chair, setting it aside.

“Let me help you put those on.” Yuu offered, smiling as he slipped Akane’s sandals off.

“Sorry, Yuu…” Akane apologized, and Yuu laughed, putting the slippers on her feet.

“You know I don’t care about stuff like this. I only care if you’re happy. Do these make you happy?” Yuu asked her.

“Yes, they do! They’re beautiful…”

“Then I’m happy. And, I mean, look at me, Akane. I’m _green_. I clash with everything!” Yuu joked, sitting back up and smiling down at Akane.

“They’re perfect, Akane. A fitting look for the future governor of Munchkinland.”

—

“Welcome students, to Shiz University! I’m Guren Ichinose, the headmaster, here to welcome all of you with open arms. There are many opportunities here at Shiz, everything for everybody. Now, let’s talk room assignments.” Monsieur Ichinose greeted the large crowd, his crisp, navy blue suit complimenting his sturdy build. His elegant fingers twiddled through the clipboard he was holding, and Yuu, his left hand gripping the handle of Akane’s chair, shot his right hand up, hoping Guren will see him. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees another hand go up, a soft, delicate hand with perfectly filed nails. He sees who the hand belongs to, a short, stout girl, with long, puffy purple hair, and a matching rockabilly purple dress, petticoat poking out from the bottom and finished with golden heels. She had a plethora of suitcases and bags around her, along with two, what seemed like admirers, flanking her sides, one with curly brown hair and cheery, olive green eyes, the other with striking blonde hair with striking purple eyes. Guren noticed her hand first. Or he was repulsed by Yuu’s unnatural green hand, and avoided it. Yuu was never sure which but always assumed the latter.

“Yes, do you have a question about rooming?” Guren asked, and the stuffy girl giggled, like it was so ridiculous for the Monsieur to say something like that.

“Oh, no, I already have a private suite. I’m Shinoa Hīragi, of the Hīragi Mountains. I want to ask about your sorcery class that I applied for. It’s the sole reason why I’m attending Shiz. I’m sure you read my essay about my overt interest in magic?” Her voice was so flowery and high pitched, it had an almost unpleasant ring that stuck in Yuu’s hearing. Guren raised his eyebrow, sizing the girl up and down, looking quite underwhelmed, which seemed to tick off the girl.

“I may have, but my sorcery class is closed, at least until someone truly special comes along.” Shinoa seemed like she was reeling to say something, but she could only spit out, “Well, exactly!” as Guren turned on his heel and scanned the crowd again, finally noticing Yuu raising his hand. The professor blinked a couple of times, clearly in shock at Yuu’s unsightly green color, and made his way over, looking down and seeing Akane smiling shyly at him.

“Oh, you’re Akane Amane, right? The governor told me about you. But he didn’t exactly mention,” Guren flicked his eyes back to Yuu, who defiantly looked back, refusing to be intimidated by the Monsieur. He had been small and scared for a majority of his life, and he was making sure he was bigger and better than he’s ever been at this school, “another child of his. Who might you be?” Guren walked by, and Yuu followed, wheeling Akane in front of him, as Guren pinned the room assignments on the wall adjacent from the room they were in, almost all the students rushing over to hover over it, save for the girl from before, Shinoa, standing there, arms crossed. Yuu, and thankfully also Akane and Guren, ignored her.

“I’m Yuuichirou, Governor Amane’s first child. They don’t talk of me much.” Yuu replied to Guren, who snorted and laughed, much to Yuu’s annoyance.

“I wonder why. Now, Akane, your father specifically requested that I watch out for you, so I decided that you will have the private suite right next to my office.”

“What!?” Both Yuu and Shinoa yelped, and Yuu’s grip on Akane’s chair tightened.

“No, no, she’s supposed to room with me. I’m supposed to look after her.” Yuu interjected, sparing a glance at Akane’s surprised face, but maintained eye contact, scowling at Guren. Guren sighed, placing a hand on the armrest of Akane’s chair. The two men were hovering over Akane, and Guren quickly ripped away the chair, holding it in his own hands now. Yuu, shaken, stared at Guren, hands balling up into fists.

“Your services are no longer needed, Yuu. You’re free to check your rooming assignments. Have a good time at Shiz.” Guren addressed, and began swiveling Akane out of the room, Akane looking worried, as she was always scared of confrontation. Yuu’s blood was boiling, and that terrifying rush of energy surged throughout his body, and he put his hand out.

“ _Let her go!_ ” Suddenly, green smoke enveloped Akane and Guren, and Akane’s chair rushed back towards Yuu, and he caught it effortlessly, planting his foot on the rest and gripping her shoulders, which she took one of his hands and squeezed. She felt her brother shaking, and he took his hands away, staring down with abject horror. Akane gulped.

The smoke cleared, and Guren stood there, speechless, jaw dropped. Yuu’s grip returned to Akane’s chair, but he was still shaken up.

“How did you do that?” Guren asked.

“How did he do that!?” Shinoa yelped, and Yuu honestly forgot she was there.

“Monsieur, I’m so sorry, I try to keep this repressed-“

“Yuuichirou, don’t apologize! You have quite the gift. Would you want to study sorcery under me?” Guren offered, dark, indigo eyes glimmering with wonder at the raw, untamed power that was flowing through the young man. Yuu was taken aback, surprised at the first ever positive reaction to this weird quirk he had.

“What!?” Shinoa yelled, and fumbled with her bags and suitcases, marching out of the room. Yuu couldn’t help but feel guilty, but remembered Shinoa’s pompous attitude.

“We can meet everyday before school. How does that sound?”

“That sounds… It sounds…” Yuu’s chest was swelling with gratitude, and it only doubled when Guren placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

“You have a lot of talent, Yuu. I may even say that, with my tutoring, you could work with the Wizard himself.”

Yuu’s entire world stopped at those words.

“... What?” The Wizard? In the flesh? Yuu’s heart was beating rapidly at the thought. Yuu had always dreamed about meeting the wizard…

“I think, with this level of power you possess, he’d love to work with you! I’ll write to him soon.” Guren smiles down at his newest pupil, and then spared another look at Akane, sitting idly by Yuu, looking surprisingly uncomfortable. “But, Akane still needs to stay in my care, but if you take my course, you’ll still see her everyday. Is that okay? Wait, I’ll let you think about all of this. Can you give me a response tomorrow morning?” Guren told him, and patted his shoulder, letting Yuu go.

“I’ll definitely think about it, Monsieur Ichinose.” Yuu replied, and looked down at Akane, who reached her hand out for Yuu to take, which he does. “Will you be okay, Akie?”

“I’ll be fine, Yuu. I think it’s good for us to be independent of each other. Plus, you’ll still see me. Go out and make new friends! I’ll do the same. Don’t worry.” Akane smiles at Yuu, and he felt slightly better about letting her go, although not by much. He was hanging on to the guarantee of being able to see her often. Guren grasped onto the handles of her chair and began wheeling her out, sparing one last glance and wave at Yuu before turning down the hall, leaving Yuu’s sight.

Yuu had a lot to think about.

Yuu grabbed onto his suitcase, wheeling it behind him as he wandered around the school, ending up outside, presumably near the back of the university. It was a grassy area, the top of a hill that Yuu could see below. He found a tree, shady and tall, and sat himself beneath it, drawing his knees up to his chest and placing his suitcase beside him. The view of Gillikin was vast and somewhat overwhelming to Yuu, as he was used to the small, murky lands of Illswater, Munchkinland. Illswater was the backwoods of Munchkinland, a town that Yuu was convinced was three-hundred years behind every other city in Oz. The Munchkinlanders were superstitious, closed off, mean spirited. They believed in an unnamed God, and believed that Yuu was a curse struck upon them as punishment for being sinful. It was scary when he was a child, as his mother kept him in the house and his father had to keep the peace throughout Munchkinland because of him. Perhaps that was why his father resented him so much. And with what happened to his mother…

Yuu shook the thoughts out of his head. He wouldn’t allow those thoughts to plague him anymore. He wasn’t in Illswater anymore! He’s in a modern civilization, and his life was his to control.

In the distance, he can see the gleam of the Emerald City, a place he’d only dreamed of going to. A place that was a utopia of innovation and glam, a place of high life, a place…

A place where the Wonderful Wizard of Oz resided.

Yuu had read about the Wizard, the man of Oz, who everyone loved, including Yuu himself. A man of high regard, someone who thought big, who wouldn’t care that Yuu was green. Maybe even turn Yuu’s skin to a normal color.

But that wasn’t important to Yuu! If Yuu worked with the Wizard like Guren said was a possibility, nobody would care about his abnormality, he would be the right hand man to the _Wizard!_

Yuu never would have thought that this weird energy, this weird quirk he suppressed, was actually beneficial to him. Something that could help him rise the ranks, gain respect, meet the most powerful, and if Yuu was being honest, most handsome, man in all of Oz. It made Yuu feel all giddy inside!

All his life, Yuu had been cast aside, kept inside, kept from the public eye. Not encouraged to seek out new things, challenges, something better. Outcasted for being different, forced to suppress the terrifying mystery within his body. But now? There was a chance for him. A chance to prove himself to everyone to doubted him, to the Monsieur, to the Wizard, to _himself._ All of this was within his grasp.

Confidence swelled up in Yuu’s chest, and he stood up, a hop in his step as he floated back into Shiz, bopping down the corridor and checking his rooming. Though he was still disillusioned by being separated by Akane, he remembered her cheerful words. Maybe he could make new friends.

He walked down the grand hallway, stopping in front of his door and taking a deep breath. This was it. He was beginning anew. His new life will be his, his to live, control.

He gently opened the door, hoping not to disturb whoever might be in there already, and was greeted with the floor covered in clothes and cluttered with half filled or empty suitcases. He scrunched his eyebrows together at the sudden mess, and did his best to not step all over the mess. He scanned the room, and felt a jolt of annoyance at who he spotted. When she looked over her shoulder to greet whoever, her face was already scrunched in anger, but it quickly switched to disgust when she stared at him.

“Oh Oz, not only was I robbed of my room by your sister, now I have to room with the person that robbed me of my class!?” Shinoa barked, and Yuu rolled his eyes. Why, Oz?

He stopped in front of his bed, seeing a full suitcase that wasn’t his placed on it, and, with an overt amount of attitude, picked it up and threw it on the ground with the others of Shinoa’s, some of its contents spilling out. She gasped, then scoffed at Yuu.

“The feeling is quite mutual.” Yuu replied, seating himself on his bed and glaring at the pompous woman. She rolled her eyes, sitting on her own bed, the two of them staring each other down with piercing eyes.

This wasn’t going to be pleasant. Not at _all_.

**_I'm the other daughter. Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic._ **

**_Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright._ **

**_  
Bright? She's phosphorescent._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, they’re my life support. It encourages me to keep writing!


End file.
